This study proposed to advance the state of knowledge in experimental and clinical lung transplantation to a level comparable with that of clinical renal transplantation. In order to achieve this overal goal, this study will attempt to focus on 4 main objectives using inbred Beagle dogs with similar antigenic profiles: 1.) To imprve and lengthen the period during which a lung allograft may be successfully preserved using serveral techniques: a. Evaluate humidified gas mixtures for graft ventilation. b. Determine the optimal gas mixture and technique for graft expansion or ventilation. c. Determine the optimal perfusion solution for graft washout. d. Evaluate the beneficiaa effects of various drugs on graft preservation. 2.) Identify and evaluate techniques which might reduce pulmonary arterial and venous endothelial cell injury during lung preservation since thrombosis is a common cause of graft failure and endothelial cell injury may hasten rejection. 3.) Evaluate bronchopulmonary ciliary function and bronchial anastomotic dysfunction by means of light, scanning, and transmission electron microscopy, and clearance of tantalum dust particles. 4.) Determine if donor shock and certain vasopressor drugs which may be used to support a donor may cause damage to the lung graft as is the case with renal and hepatic transplantation. Delineate common mechananisms in ischemic lung injury during preservation and changes in the pulmonary microcirculation produced by hemorrhagic shock, determine if similar methods of treatment might be used. Identify more clearly the histopathologic changes produced by ischemia, in contrast to those caused by rejection and shock.